This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic devices often contain displays. A display includes an array of pixels for displaying images to a user. Display driver circuitry such as data line driver circuitry may supply data signals to the array of pixels. Gate line driver circuitry in the display driver circuitry can be used to assert a gate line signal on each row of pixels in the display in sequence to load data into the pixels.
Brightness variations may also arise from control issues in displays with non-rectangular shapes. If care is not taken, effects such as these may adversely affect display performance.